


Deer Diary

by Rangto



Series: Dammerung [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Timelines, Animated GIFs, Apocalyptic Log, Darkness, Deltarune Spoilers, Diary/Journal, Embedded Images, Exploration, Gen, Horror, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Lovecraftian, Male Kris (Deltarune), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, Windings, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangto/pseuds/Rangto
Summary: While hanging around Hometown's woods, Noelle finds a mysterious bunker from a past best left forgotten. What she finds inside will change not only her life but the life of her two friends.Follow Hometown's loveable Christmas-themed doe as she records her journey into that dark bunker.
Series: Dammerung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Deer Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, and happy 2nd anniversary, Deltarune. Took me a while, but I'm back. For the most part!
> 
> If ya'll want to see how this story was meant to be seen, here is a link to a folder containing the story images in their original formatting:  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1_cXCViZIZTiTH6ep6MmJJKjxMK7_h5V5?usp=sharing
> 
> Major thanks to a great guy by the handle of Stinking_Thinkin for helping me get this story nice and proofed.

* * *

* * *

Hey there little diary. I haven't written in you for a while. Last time I opened you up was to cry about that time Kris pretended to be dead by covering himself in ketchup! Oh Angel, that must have been more than six years ago! Don’t worry though, I plan to write some more in you now! To be honest, this feels very familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on why. 

Oh well, it’s probably not important. Starting over from scratch is sometimes a good thing. So, from this point on, I’ll label these entries in order. Here I go!

**Entry 1**

Today I went to the library. Originally, I was there to catch up on some homework, but I ran into Berdly. As usual, he was all smug and ‘superior,’ which almost made me just up and walk out. Before I could though, he brought up an interesting book he had just finished reading. He told me that only smart people like him and I would appreciate it, and so before I could tell him anything, he passed it my way. I didn’t really give it much thought beyond that, so I took it home and read through most of it all this afternoon.

It was a pretty interesting book. Lots of scientific talk about parallel universes and the nature of time and space. What I found most interesting was the idea it proposed, that if someone were to theoretically move from one time to another, they would actually be traveling to an alternate reality, since going backward or jumping forward in time travel is, well, impossible! I found the idea really cool. Maybe someone could make a thing to, I dunno, erase past mistakes? Eh, seems like I'm jumping the shark again. 

On another note, Kris invited me to… enter the storage closet with Susie. It was a very strange offer, especially coming from Kris. Sure, it could have been the prelude to another one of his pranks, but with Susie there, I didn’t really think much of it. Besides, the idea of being in an enclosed space with Susie is… pretty frickin hot! I had to say no though since I’ve got so much work to catch up on, not to mention a cross country meet was about to start.

Not much happened after that. Finished my meet and then ran into Kris and Susie again, both of whom looked a bit annoyed over something. I suggested we eat at QC’s, and the three of us had a mini hangout before going our separate ways. 

All in all, not a bad day. I’m also a lot better at writing this stuff down than I thought. I think I can get used to this! At any rate, that’s all for now. See you tomorrow!

**Entry 2**

Today was mostly another uneventful day, though there were a few things here and there that I just have to tell you about! 

So, I returned the book Berdly had loaned me yesterday. I told him I had read through the whole thing in basically one sitting. To my surprise, he was really impressed with my dedication to the “pursuit of scientific understanding.” He still thought it was a phase though, which kinda ticked me off. I mean, maybe he's right? But I really think that if I apply myself with it, I can really end up discovering something and benefitting the town! At least it’s something to keep me occupied. I really haven't had anything to come home to since… dad got sick and had to stay in the hospital. Not like mom’s around much given that she’s the mayor! 

Class went by without that much ceremony. After the stuff I read in that science book, the basic arithmetic that Ms. Alphys was teaching seemed like stuff for toddlers. Really smart toddlers, but still toddlers! Not much else to note except that Kris didn’t really seem to be himself today. He was a lot more distant than normal and wasn’t even hanging with Susie that much. His skin looked paler too, almost like he had a fine layer of dust covering him. It was a bit weird, especially after seeing him yesterday, when he actually looked happy. It kind of reminded me of the days when Asriel was still in town, and how those were probably the happiest I’ve ever seen Kris. I know he can be a bit of a weirdo, and quiet, and sometimes the whole human thing wigs me out, and he pranked me a lot growing up… but I really hope everything is okay with him. Besides dad, Dess, and a very distant mom, Kris’ the closest thing I have to family nowadays. I really do care about him. Seeing him be unhappy makes my heart flutter, a lot. 

After being in the empty house all by myself all afternoon, I decided that tomorrow, after school, I’m going to the forest to do my homework. I feel like I’m about to go stir crazy because of all the silence here! Oh, and before I forget to write it down, I paid dad a quick visit today, and I was happy to find out that he seems to be getting better. It warms my heart when he can tell me a story (even if it’s one I’ve already heard) or a joke (even if it’s a cheesy dad joke). He has really been in a gamer mood as of late too, just today he talked about this new game he heard one of the younger nurses talking about. Apparently, it’s about a character who is able to jump between dimensions thanks to his ability to jump through time. I should do some research later and find out what game that is, maybe see if I can buy it and bring it to dad. I’m pretty sure that'll make him happy!

That’s all for now. I’ll see you tomorrow, my deer diary (I swear, I’m starting to take too many cues from Snowy!).

**Entry 3**

So I went to the forest after school like I said I would. As soon as the bell rang, I booked it out of Ms. Alphys’ classroom. The weather was lovely, especially for this time of year. At first, I sat down under a tree and just got to work. I actually finished it all in under an hour! Weird, since I could have sworn that I was working a heck of a lot longer than that. Well, whatever the case, after I finished my work, I decided to goof off for a bit.

That was when I heard it. A weird noise somewhere between the droning of a motor and faint garbled static. I followed the sound and eventually found a moss covered, rusted bunker door. Based on the faded logos on each of the gates, it was an old military bunker built during the Human and Monster war nearly 100 years ago. Hard to believe that we monsters won that, especially considering all the old stories about how even a human child could kill a monster with nothing but a stick! 

It took nearly the rest of the afternoon to manage it, but through sheer perseverance, I got the rusted doors to open up enough to let some daylight in to drown out the darkness. It honestly was almost as if the birds and all sounds of nature stopped the instant the moss seal broke. Really, really creepy. The rust, dust, and moss were gross, but the filth I had accumulated in the endeavour didn’t dissuade me from wanting to know what was inside the old military complex. Unfortunately, by the time I got the doors open, it was way too dark for me to go further than a few meters inside, even with my cell phone light. I closed the doors again, though this time I made sure they didn’t shut all the way. Since it’s Saturday tomorrow, I’ll have time to go spelunking down that ancient remnant of the war.

That’s all for now. I’ll be sure to write down more tomorrow evening!

**Entry 4**

Woke up bright and early! A bit earlier than I was used to, but that was fine by me. As was the norm, mom was gone by the time I woke up. It didn’t even look like she came home at all last night. That made me a bit upset, but not like I could have done anything about it. More importantly though, I had prepped to do it. I got a flashlight, a ball of yarn, some snacks, and you, my deer diary (I really need to stop it with the puns!) I’ll write down more stuff as it comes up on the expedition. I don’t expect much aside from maybe finding old military rations and a lot of rust. If I’m lucky, maybe I’ll find some documentation as to which humans built the bunker and why. I just really hope I don’t find any sort of dead stuff down there, even a rat or something would be awful. I don’t think my little heart could take anything like that! Just thinking about it is making me really shiver. Just gotta eat breakfast now. I’ll be writing real soon!

**Entry 4 (Cont.)**

Okay, taking the time to write this down before I really start my exploration. Gotta be quick since I’m on the move.

The doors were still open. Didn’t take nearly as long to get them open again.

It's real cold inside the bunker. Like a freezer. Not sure if it’s because of the chilly morning or something else.

It smells like mildew and old library books. There’s a faint smell of something sickeningly sweet. Hard to tell what though.

It's really damp and echo-y too. Feels more like a natural cavern rather than something built by humans or even monsters.

This is amazing! The inscriptions on the walls are so well preserved! It’s written in English too. It’s still too dark to really take a photo, so I’ll just make a quick sketch of what the symbol looks like:

Just finished climbing down the stairs. Made sure to tie my yarn to the bunker door. I don’t know how, but it feels like I went down those stairs for almost half an hour! I can’t even see the sunlight coming through the doors anymore.

My flashlight is still holding. I walked down a long hallway for maybe ten minutes. I’m now standing in front of what looks like a bulkhead. I’m going to try and turn the wheel and get it open.

Wow, the door opened without much fuss! I’m now inside another room, one that kind of looks like an office complex. Lots of dusty desks and chairs. Decided to sit down in one to catch my breath and write this. Already tied my string to the door and plan to continue as soon as I finish this section. 

Oh wow, I didn’t have to walk too far past the office to find what looks like some kind of old server room! Lots of ancient proto-computers and lab equipment lying around. Aside from the dust, it looks like most of it could still work. If only there was power down here. I really wish I could take pictures, but it’s still too dark, so I’m going to keep going.

Oh my Angel! I didn’t take more than a dozen steps before I ran into these MASSIVE spider webs! This place is crawling with spiders! I HATE spiders!

My flashlight started to act up and after checking my phone (no connection, if you’re wondering), I realized that I had been wandering down in the bunker for almost five hours! How was that possible? I honestly feel as if it’s only been an hour tops! If my flashlight goes out, I’m pretty much stuck in the dark, and that won’t end well for me. Not much more I can do in this place without help, so I’m ending my investigation for the day. I am taking a box of papers with me though. Something about them called to me, actually kind of weirded me out. I won’t write again until I get topside. Just saying it like that makes me feel like one of those adventurous archeologists. So exciting!

Okay, topside once more. That was quite an adventure! I made it out just as my poor flashlight gave up the ghost. Man, what a trooper though! Next time, I better make sure to bring spare batteries. Or better yet, a more powerful one. The darkness down in that bunker seems thicker than what I’m used to. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so dark before. It was almost like trying to look through a black ink blot. Before my thoughts get all crossed, I have the box I wrote about with me. Now that I have actual light, I can see that aside from papers and manilla folders, it also has some scrap metal on the side. With my curiosity peaked, I took out one of the folders and tried to see if there was anything readable, but the writing’s not in English. It actually looks like some sort of emoticon language. Maybe Ms. Alphys can help. 

That’s all for now. I’ll next write at my usual time at the end of the day. See you then!

**Entry 4 (Cont.)**

Back home now. Took the longest shower I think I’ve ever taken and decided to wear my comfiest PJs. Now that I’m all settled and relaxed, I can tell you what happened after I left the bunker.

On my way home, I ran into our new town residents. They are the skeleton siblings Sans and Papyrus. Sans’ the shorter and wider of the two and is also the new owner of Grillby’s old place. That's nice, since we still have QC’s and ICE’S for restaurants but the closest general store was miles away. Big bummer, since the owner had a super radical daughter that loved to skateboard and always got me and Catti discounts when we ate there. She was pretty chill for a fire elemental too (I swear, I have to stop listening to Snowy’s pun-a-thons). Papyrus is San’s big bro(?) He’s the taller and leaner of the two and is very nice and friendly. I like him; he seems like he has a good heart, even if he is a bit on the shy side. About the only thing I can really complain about is that the trillby he wears is so 1940’s, but hey, to each their own style. 

After I left the skele-siblings behind, I ran into Kris. He was alone again, and for some reasons he was hanging outside QC’s even though it didn’t look like he had gone in to eat. He just sat by the curbside looking all troubled. Naturally, I asked what was wrong. He didn’t really look at me and only said that he felt detached. When I asked what he meant by that, his expression turned completely void and he just stood up, hugged me, and left, walking down the road towards the lake. I considered following him, but then I remembered the box I had with me. With a bit of a heavy heart, I decided to go home instead.

I got home, and of course the house was empty as usual. This time though, I was actually happy about that, since it gave me plenty of space to really get rid of all the dust and bugs from the old box I had been lugging around. It was somehow filthier than I had first thought. With the box clean, I decided to call it a job well done, at least until I got the boxes to Ms. Alphys the next day.

And that brings me to right now. What an absolutely crazy day this has been! So much in so little time! Just thinking about what I can decipher from the documents has me feeling all jittery! I hope the excitement doesn’t keep me up too long. At any rate, that’s all for today. See you tomorrow my deer diary (these puns!).

**Entry 5**

Sunday morning came, I got up, ate breakfast alone once again, prepped, gathered the box, and I went straight to Ms. Alphy’s apartment. She was in pajamas and reeked of ramen noodles when she opened the door, but she was her amicable, if meek, self. We exchanged some pleasantries before I jumped right to it and told her about the papers I had found in the bunker. Naturally, she was surprised that there even was a bunker from the time of the human and monster war lying around so close to town. Curious, I asked her what she knew about the war. Ms. Alphys seemed a bit skittish to talk about the subject, but she ultimately told me quite a lot. Basically—and excuse me for sounding like a textbook—but it went something like this:

_ History of the War between Humans and Monsters  _

_Once upon a time, humans and monsters lived together, not always peacefully, but in enough harmony that there was cooperation. A century ago though, that changed when a monster prince and his wife, during a festive day celebrating their nation;s birth, were attacked by a group of radical humans that wanted monsters out of what they claimed to be ancestral human land. That group was part of a larger faction—more or a cult, really—filled with magicians, alchemists, and all sorts of occult versed humans calling themselves “The Triad.” In the Triad’s eyes, humans were the superior species, for they could harness a power called ‘determination.’ What’s determination? Apparently, it’s some kind of primal magic that monsters don’t have and allows human souls to do many things, including persisting after death. Problem is, ‘determination’ is closely tied to hatred and violence, and the more a human soul harnesses that power, the more effective they become at inflicting pain and harm._

_Through propaganda, fiery speeches, and even violent coercion, the Triad slowly began to win over humans from all walks of life, all the while monsters began facing more and more discrimination in human-populated areas. Within a year, most nations began to split their populations down the middle, with humans often attacking monsters until they either left or were eradicated. Monsters, eventually fed up with the abuse, fought back, but that only played into the Triad’s hands, as they used monsters’ justified hostility to attmept a full fledged genocide. The war that followed would rage for almost ten years._

_As for how the war ended, that’s a bit more cloudy. Most history books say that overnight, the triad, all of its members, and about 80% of the human population simply vanished from the face of the earth! Of those humans that remained, the vast majority were children or human-monster hybrids. As it turned out, not all humans had agreed with the Triad’s goal of monster eradication. With their present clouded by hate, they instead looked to the future, via their children. Those children were secretly given to monster parents to care and raise. When the human depopulation event happened, the war which had lasted ten years came to an abrupt end._

After our conversation regarding the old war, Ms. Alphys brought the talk back to what I had found in the bunker. I showed her some of the documents, and after a few minutes of visible confusion, Ms. Alphys concluded that the writing on the paper was written in Windings. She seemed interested in seeing what the now dead language said, so she went online and found a forum dedicated to Winding translating. 

We spent hours at it, with almost no success. By the time we managed to crack but a single paragraph, which turned out to be battle orders, the sun had started to set. Ms. Alphys had to prepare for tomorrow’s lessons, and I still had some minor chores to do, so with some disappointment, I bid my teacher farewell. I told her I would continue translating when I got back home and that I would tell her what I had discovered. Ms. Alphys was happy with that, and after we said our goodbyes, I went straight back home.

As soon as I got home, I set myself to translating the rest of the paper. It took almost four hours, but I finally got a full transcript out of the Windings on the first page! The document seemed to be about a machine, device, or something that could RESET a timeline or SAVE at certain points in one. That didn’t really make sense though. SAVE? RESET? Life isn’t a video game! I mean, it would be really cool if a person could save their progress before a particularly difficult task, like a test or asking your sweetheart out, or before a test (might have already said that). Something didn’t sit right with the idea in general though. What’s more, the fact that I had found about the concepts of SAVING and RESETTING on a mysteriously encrypted document inside an old wartime bunker belonging to the Triad also didn’t help me feel any better about it.

I’m going back to the bunker… tomorrow. Yes, I know it’s a Monday, but I just have to find out more.

** Entry 6 **

Monday went by pretty quick. My focus was so set on going back to the bunker that I wasn’t really paying much attention to my classes. That wound up costing me a pop quiz, but my grades are so high that I don’t think one C will hurt me any. 

Before heading to the bunker, I went to the general store—now going by the name of Sans’—to stock up on more batteries and a few other supplies. Not only did I find “long lasting” batteries, I also found a high-powered LED lantern, which was ten times more powerful than my dinky little flashlight I had been toting around before. It wasn’t that expensive either, costing me less than thirty dollars total. I also ended up buying some emergency flares and a back-up flashlight just in case. All in all, I almost blew through a hundred dollars, but every item would help me get further into that Bunker. Though in retrospect, it was just a bit weird that San just so happened to stock all the things I’d need for a trip down a deep dark hole. Maybe I was just really lucky! 

Going back to the forest had me feeling like I was being watched. It almost felt like there were eyes piercing my soul behind every bush or tree trunk. It turned my spine to ice from the chills. I almost wound up turning around and going home, but instead I put my work as captain of the track team to action and sprinted the rest of the way to the bunker. By the time I reached the heavy metal doors, my heart was pounding against my ribs both from the running and my instincts telling me to flee. Once again, the darkness of the bunker engulfed me as I entered it, and once again, I felt an overwhelming sense of wrongness as I delved into the decrepit structure. Even as I write this down before heading further down again, I can’t escape feeling like the darkness itself is like some kind of poison. It’s weird to describe darkness like that, but it’s honestly the best analogy I can come up with. But enough writing. It’s time to get a move on.

I’m once again sitting on one of the old tables in the room I’ve come to call ‘the office.’ The electric lantern is so much brighter than my old flashlight that I can finally see most of the room, whichI couldn’t do the last time I was here. For example, I now know that the room is fairly lage, it holds almost twenty desks. Most of the desks are empty, but a few still had old typewriters with papers on them. To my surprise, the majority of the text on these papers is in English! Their contents are, as expected, little more than old orders, supply requisitions, and the occasional list of soldiers. For the time being, I’m going to move further in, into the room I now call ‘the lab.’

**Entry 6 (Cont.)**

I’m back topside now. I can't begin to describe the wonderful feeling of the sun on my face and fur, oh and the fresh air! Oh my Angel, it’s like being free from a curse! I didn’t stick around the bunker longer than I needed this time. I gathered all my things and just ran for home, where I am as I write this before the details slip my mind. 

So what happened? Well, I was exploring the rest of the lab when I came across another folder. Unlike the ones I had previously found written in Windings, the rest was scribbled in, in English! The parts that were in English seemed to have been hastily jotted down, as I spotted a few misspellings that any secretary worth their salt would have caught. It pretty much blamed the recipient of conspiring to undermine the Triad’s ultimate goal. More replies in the strange Windings, and the retort was even more harshly written, even using some colorful language to describe how the ‘doctor’ wasn’t a monster, but a demon. The letter got ranty not long after, the only really readable thing after being a single name: Dr. W. D. Gaster. 

As soon as I read that name, the feel in the bunker changed. The temperature seemed to plummet, and the feeling of being watched returned with an unholy vengeance. It was also around that time that my electric lantern began to flicker. I checked the batteries and even tried using the other flashlights, but those too started to sputter out! Finally, I decided to pop one of the emergency flares to get a sense of my bearings, and rush out of the bunker. As I did, tripped and fell to the floor, where I landed only inches away from a human skeleton! Yes! An honest-to-goodness non-monster skeleton still garbed in some kind of laboratory coat, it eyeless sockets staring at something, its mouth agape in what no doubt had once been some kind of scream.

That was it for me. I flew out of the bunker, just barely managing to grab the rest of my things and barely avoiding falling on the stairs as I charged up them. When I at last reached the surface, I slammed both bunker doors shut and kept on running, not once stopping until I had made it through my front door, at which point, I collapsed into a panting heap. 

Now that I’m a lot more collected, I think I can start to put some of the pieces together. Doctor Gaster; he’s the one that wrote the Winding papers. What’s more, after a bit of work, I was able to translate the rest of the Wingding scribd documents and found they talk about a ‘vessel’ with the ability to affect time and space. Vessel’s another word for boat, right? I think I should check by the lake for any boats or something like that. 

For the time being, I think I’m done with my bunker trips. I have more than enough information with the Wingding papers and the knowledge of who wrote them.

** Entry 7 **

So I foolishly paid a visit to the lake. As expected, no boats were anywhere to be seen. I instantly knew I was on the wrong trail and went back home. When I arrived in my room, I booted up my computer to try and decipher the rest of the Winding papers. That’s when I noticed someone had sent me a private message over Monster Book. The message had no sender, and no subject. I was left wordless and more than a little afraid when on opening, I was greeted with copies of the remaining documents I had in my possession and never uploaded anywhere online, fully translated from Wingdings to English, with but a single cryptic message written in at the bottom:

After a few tries, I was able to translate the message: “Translations done. Things are about to get interesting. Very, very interesting…” I swore it was also moving...

Temporarily putting aside the very warranted desire to run to the police and report that I was being stalked, I set my attention to the documents. As expected, the majority amounted to little more than lists. The few that did mean something however were a veritable treasure trove of information, which filled the rest of my missing pieces. 

I was right about this Dr. W. D. Gaster being a major player in whatever it was the folks in the bunker were up to. He was the one that created the so-called ‘vessel’ in order to gain the ability to SAVE and RESET the timeline. Yeah, that’s right, the timeline. What’s more, Dr. Gaster wasn’t a human like his employers, yet he also wasn’t a monster either. But if Gaster was neither human nor monster, then what was he? More importantly, why was he working with the Triad on a machine that could alter the very flow of space and time? From the side of the Triad, it made sense; they were fanatics that wanted to rule the world through human purity. If they had a way to ‘save’ their progress and ‘reset’ whenever they screwed up, then they could eventually win and wipe out all monsters over the course of countless tries.

It’s all getting far too serious to just leave it be. I'm going to bring Susie and Kris along and we’re going to get to the bottom of everything once and for all. If that machine does exist, then I think we should destroy it, or at the very least make it inoperable. Who knows what kind of damage it could cause if it's used by the wrong people.

**Entry 8**

So, it's been about a week since I last wrote anything down. If I was counting this by days, it would now be day 14 or 15. Not that I would really count every day though. Much easier to just keep track of everything by the number of entries I’ve made . I’m also breaking tradition by writing in the very early morning, right before school starts. I honestly haven’t had the greatest week when it comes to rest. Every night, it still feels like I’m being watched by something, and almost all my dreams ultimately return to the visage of that dead human stuck in his silent scream of terror. It’s gotten to the point that I think it has started affecting my school performance. At this point, I have to get some kind of closure before I’m driven off the deep end! And that’s exactly what I’m going to do today. It’s Friday, and I have no excuses for backing out. I just need to get Susie and Kris on board with my plan. I’ll write more when the opportunity arises.

It’s afterschool now. Susie was very excited to go see this mysterious bunker with a dead human inside. Of course she would be, she’s the adventurous and brave type. I wish I could be as confident and brave as her. Kris, on the other hand, seemed frightened at the mere mention of going to the bunker let alone in it. It was actually strange seeing him in a state of terror like that. I told him he didn't have to go if he really didn’t want to, but Susie persisted and, well you know Susie; she's brash and upfront! Oh, I think I hear them coming out of the school now. I’ll write more as soon as I get the opportunity.

** Entry 9 **

We’ve stopped to catch our breaths. Kris, Susie, and I are now held up in what looks like a mess hall. Susie is looking all over the place to see if there is still anything remotely edible, while Kris is just sitting across from me, his face its usual blank slate. Might as well take this opportunity to write down what's happened so far. 

The three of us traveled down into the bunker as I had before. We made it past the stairs and into the office area. With Susie and Kris next to me, I almost felt safe, but the image of that human skeleton still haunted my mind. 

We then traveled into the lab, at which point we finally ran into the skeleton that had perturbed me so. Susie was the first to try and ‘fight’ it, since she thought it was some kind of skeleton monster, but it was Kris who pointed out that the human had been dead a long, long time. Susie couldn’t quite process the idea, at which point I explained that unlike monsters, humans not only remained, but gradually decomposed since they were made of meat. Just explaining it to Susie and seeing Kris stare at one of his own kind dispelled all my fears that I had harbored all week long. 

Despite the fact that I was surrounded by darkness, I took a long and easy breath. To my surprise, Kris said that he wanted some time alone with the skeleton. Susie pretty much obliged right away, her attention istead set on some of the proto-computers. I approached Kris and asked what was bothering him. Kris didn’t say anything, instead just giving me a pleading look. I guess in a way, it must have hit him hard; to finally meet another member of his own species—which at that point numbered in the thousands—only to find them dead for almost a century. I eventually walked away and left Kris to mourn in his own way. 

A few minutes later, Kris grabbed me by the shoulder and thanked me. I asked why he was thanking me, and he told me it was for understanding. The only thing I could do was give him the warmest hug I could manage. To my surprise, Kris returned the embrace. It was probably the first time he had hugged me since before we were in middle school.

We suddenly heard susie call to us. Kris and I both turned our lights towards her, at which point she told us she had found another door leading to a very strange looking room. Kris and I followed her down the darkened hall, at which point, we came out into a gigantic room with a giant hole in the middle. Hanging over that hole was a gigantic machine that looked like what would happen if you combined a bird skull and a computer. I mean, it had eye holes and a nose ridge, along with a dozen hoses that tied it to the ceiling, almost like the thing was on some kind of life support. To say it was an eerie sight would be an understatement. Susie again called us, we followed and found ourselves facing a plaque written in english which read “DT Extraction Machine.” The phrasing of DT instantly brought back to mind the tale Ms. Alphys had told me about the war, and how humans had something called ‘determination.’ DT… Determination; could they have been the same thing? If so, what could humans have gained from building a machine to extract it?

Susie is calling us again. It seems like she’s found something else. For the time being, I’m going to end this entry here. As soon as I get the chance to, I’ll update you, my deer diary (even amidst all this craziness, I can’t stop with the horrible puns).

** Entry 10 **

Kris, Susie, and I are taking a lunch break. We're back in the mess hall, only this time we have electricity! Yeah, no joke, we actually have light coming from the old bulbs. They aren’t nearly as bright as modern lights, but they sure are warm, which is good since it makes the bunker feel warmer. Anyway, seeing as we are taking this time to recover some energy, I might as well write down more of what happened between now and the last entry.

When last I left off, Susie had called Kris and I to an adjacent room. When we got there, we quickly discovered it wasn’t so much a room as it was another set of stairs going down. Kris and I were hesitant to go even further into the earth, but Susie being the brave heroine she is, took the trip, taking my lantern to help her see. About two minutes later, we heard what sounded like metal being fiddled with. Me and Kris looked at each other, worried that Susie had run into something dangerous. Seconds later though, all the lights in the bunker turned on! I’m not going to lie to you, my deer diary (I really need to stop this punny business), I jumped and grabbed on to the first solid thing that my arms could reach, which in this case was Kris. He didn’t seem to mind being groped though. In fact, I think he enjoyed it, if that little blush I managed to get a quick glance of was any indication. Funny, now that I really think about it, Kris is kinda good looking for a guy that has hair covering half his face. In fact, I once heard Ms. Alphys mention to Temmie that Kris reminded her of a harem hentai protagonist. Not sure what a ‘harem hentai’ is, but knowing Ms. Alphys, it’s probably anime related.

When Susie returned, I asked her what she had done downstairs. She explained that she had found a breaker box that just needed some ‘fixing,’ by fixing, she meant smacking it a couple of times until the lever got dislodged. After that, it was only a matter of pulling it and letting electricity flow into the bunker. I couldn’t help but chide Susie for being so reckless, but she only waved me off as overcautious and said that what mattered was that we didn’t need to worry about tripping in the dark anymore. I guess she was right, but I couldn’t help but feel that if Susie wasn’t as tough or lucky as she was, she could have wound up as a heaping helping of flash fried dragon. Then again, aren’t dragons immune to fire? Electricity is like fire, right? I mean, it causes burns and can set things on fire. Is Susie immune to electricity too?

Okay, Kris and Susie want to go check out the lab now that there’s electricity. Maybe some of those old computers will be working again? If that’s the case, I think I might be able to find some more information about this place on them, though I don’t know if I’ll even be able to use them, seeing as they are almost a century old. Gosh, just writing that puts it into perspective. All those computers are so old that they don’t even have screens! Oh, I hope they do work though. It’d be so neat to see just where computers got their start!

**✋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ♏︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵 ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎📬︎ ☟︎□︎⬥︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ◻︎□︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ♒︎◆︎■︎♎︎❒︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎♑︎□︎✍︎ ✌︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎♎︎♏︎❒︎■︎ ♓︎■︎❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎✍︎ 🕈︎♏︎●︎●︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♑︎□︎ ♌︎♋︎♍︎🙵 ♐︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ❍︎□︎⬧︎⧫︎ ◻︎♏︎□︎◻︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵📬︎ ☞︎□︎❒︎ ♏︎⌧︎♋︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎●︎♎︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♋︎ ❒︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ❍︎♏︎♍︎♒︎♋︎■︎♓︎♍︎♋︎●︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎◻︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎♒︎♓︎◻︎⬥︎❒︎♏︎♍︎🙵 □︎♐︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎⬧︎●︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎♎︎♓︎⧫︎❒︎❒︎♋︎■︎♏︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♏︎♋︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ❍︎♋︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎❒︎♏︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⬧︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⬧︎ □︎●︎♎︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ □︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎♍︎◆︎●︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎❖︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎■︎♏︎⧫︎⬧︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ❒︎♏︎❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ♏︎●︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎❒︎♓︎♍︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ♋︎♍︎♍︎◆︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♏︎⬥︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⬧︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ❍︎♓︎●︎♏︎⬧︎ ♓︎■︎ ⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎⧫︎📬︎**

**💧︎□︎ ⍓︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎♎︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ♐︎♋︎❒︎ □︎●︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♒︎◆︎■︎♎︎❒︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♓︎■︎♎︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ □︎■︎ ♋︎ ❖︎♓︎⬧︎◆︎♋︎●︎ ♋︎◻︎◻︎♋︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎□︎■︎❖︎♏︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📪︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎♐︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎♏︎□︎◻︎●︎♏︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♌︎◆︎♓︎●︎⧫︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎⍓︎ ♋︎♑︎□︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎❍︎♋︎♑︎♓︎■︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎⍓︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♋︎⍓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎□︎■︎❖︎♏︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ◻︎♋︎◻︎♏︎❒︎ □︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎ ♋︎◆︎♎︎♓︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎**

**⚐︎♒︎📪︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ⧫︎♋︎●︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ■︎□︎■︎⬧︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♏︎ ♋︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ◻︎□︎♓︎■︎⧫︎📬︎ ✌︎◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♒︎♓︎🙰♋︎♍︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♎︎♋︎♓︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎ ✋︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ❑︎◆︎♋︎♓︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ □︎■︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎ ♎︎♓︎●︎♓︎♑︎♏︎■︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎📬︎**

** Entry 11 **

Why did I copy that block of Windings? Was I going to use it for something important later? I don’t really remember and I don’t have the time or skill to translate it right now. Well, if I can’t remember, it probably wasn’t important. 

To catch up to what happened since I last wrote, we went back to the lab, and just as Susie predicted, most of the proto-computers were up and running! It’s so weird seeing such old machines still chugging along. A shame that most of them used what looks like black tape. There were even a few as big as refrigerators! The majority of them used a paper system to output their results, while there were a few that used what looked like some kind of radar screen. Towards the middle though, I noticed a very large computer that had something that almost resembled a screen. It was big and bulky and covered in a LOT of dust. Once we dust it off though, I’m sure we can get something out of it. 

In fact, Kris and Susie are doing that right now. Not gonna lie, I’m really excited about using such an old computer. See you next entry!

** Entry 12 **

Oh my Angel… it’s all so much, much, much worse than I could have imagined. Kris is missing, and I’m almost at a loss for words on what to write. I do not have time to really put it all down in words, so I’ll just directly glue the transcript that the computer printed out once we finished talking to it. Yes, the computer talked. I’m not sure how that’s even possible with technology that old. I can’t think about that right now, we have to find Kris!

** Entry 13 **

Kris… we found Kris. 

Soon as we did, he freaked out and tried to attack us. He was screaming like his life depended on it. It was scary seeing those eyes of his; red eyes staring and piercing into my soul. It almost looked like someone had flipped a switch on him. I could feel their animalistic fear, almost like he was a cornered animal in fight or flight mode. Thank the Angel Susie was there to hold him back. Susie took some hits, but aside from the gashes on her arms, she was able to get Kris to calm down. Problem is, he’s not talking, just sitting on a corner, trembling as if he’s freezing. I’m gonna see what I can do for him. 

Write more in a bit... 

**❄︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎□︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♋︎❒︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎📬︎ ✋︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♋︎❒︎◻︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎📬︎ ✡︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♐︎❒︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ■︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♏︎⌧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎ ❒︎♋︎♍︎♏︎📬︎ ☞︎♋︎❒︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ♓︎⧫︎📪︎ ♓︎■︎ ♐︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎📬︎ ✋︎♐︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎□︎■︎♏︎ ♏︎●︎⬧︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ 🙵■︎♏︎⬥︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ 🙵♓︎■︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ✋︎ ♍︎♋︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎📬︎ 🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ 🙵♓︎■︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ●︎♓︎♐︎♏︎ ✋︎ □︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ●︎♏︎♎︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♋︎♎︎📪︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ ⬧︎♋︎♎︎♎︎●︎♏︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎ ✋︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ □︎♌︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎❒︎♏︎ ⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♏︎📫︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎◆︎❍︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎❒︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📬︎ ☞︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎♎︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ♑︎□︎■︎♏︎ ⬥︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ✞︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ⬥︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎📬︎ 🏱︎♏︎□︎◻︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵 ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎ ❍︎□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎■︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♐︎♓︎♏︎●︎♎︎📪︎ ✋︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♋︎♍︎❒︎♓︎♐︎♓︎♍︎♏︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📬︎ 🏱︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎📬︎ ☜︎⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎♓︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ⬧︎□︎ ♐︎♋︎❒︎📬︎ ☞︎◆︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ❍︎□︎⬧︎⧫︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ ♓︎■︎ ♐︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎📬︎**

**Entry 14**

Kris… Kris, oh dear Angel, he ripped his heart out in front of me! He plunged his hand into his chest, all the while screaming in the most horrible way I have ever heard, and then ripped his heart out! Then… then he just tossed it into a dark room like it was nothing. After that he turned to face me, and his face… his face was all twisted up with pure hatred. Before I could say or do anything, he rushed me. Susie stepped in again to stop him, but he was attacking like a man possessed!  
  


What in the name of the holy Angel is going on!?

Susie 

Susie is 

Susie is dead. 

Susie 

is 

How could this happen?

...

I’ve calmed down a bit. I can write again.

Kris...

Kris and Susie fought. Despite Susie’s best efforts, she couldn’t beat Kris. 

He… he…

Oh Angel!, Kris plunged his hand right through Susie’s chest, ripping out her soul in the process. He then tossed the soul aside as Susie turned to look back at me, bloody dust streaking out of her mouth as she told me to run. Second later, her entire body disintegrated, but not before she bit into Kris’ neck. As she did, she tore a chunk of his flesh out, but that wound healed almost instantly, the only sign that it had once existed being Kris’ torn sweater! 

Kris then turned to glare at me, his whole body covered in Susie’s dust.

I did just as Susie told me and ran away. I am now hiding in one of the lockers near what looks to almost be an armory of some kind. Oh Angel, why am I even writing right now?! I should—

_✋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎_

_(It is time for you to stop)_

_✡︎□︎◆︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♐︎□︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ●︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎♏︎_

_(You need to focus and listen to me)_

_❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎■︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ♐︎♋︎❒︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎_

_(This has gone too far now)_

_✡︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ❍︎♏︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎❖︎□︎●︎❖︎♏︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎_

_(You were never meant to become involved in this)_

Wait a second… How am I listening to this? How am I writing this? I’m not… writing this? B-but how!? I don’t understand!

_✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ♌︎❒︎♏︎♋︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎◆︎●︎♏︎⬧︎ □︎♐︎ ■︎♋︎❒︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎●︎ ♐︎●︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎♓︎❒︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎📬︎_

_(I am breaking the rules of narrational flow to reach you directly.)_

_✋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎❍︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ♎︎□︎📪︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎❒︎⧫︎📬︎_

_(It is imperative that I do, for time is short.)_

_✡︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎ ♐︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎□︎︎ ♓︎︎❍︎︎◻︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎ ◻︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎♒︎︎ ♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎⬧︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ 🙵■︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎_

_(You are now far too important to see perish at the hands of the Knight.)_

D-D-Doctor Gaster? Is that who’s talking to me now? I still don’t understand what’s going on? I don’t understand anything!

☹︎♏︎⧫︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ♌︎❒︎♏︎♋︎🙵 ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♐︎●︎□︎⬥︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ■︎♋︎❒︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬧︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ❍︎□︎⬧︎⧫︎ ◆︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

(Let us break the flow of this narration and save you from a fate most unfortunate…)

Wha—

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not over yet. The next chapter of this tale will be revealed soon. Just in a place most unexpected...


End file.
